rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
RvB Strikedown Chapter 2: Distant Thoughts
Distant Thoughts is the second chapter of Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. Distant Thoughts The trip to the Freelancer Base was becoming a long and dull one. Iowa let California drive them, simply because he wanted to just sit and think about everything in his life that had been happening since he started field work for the Freelancers. California looked over at him, seeing the look he had in his eyes. He only had that look in his eye when he was thinking about that one person. The one person besides herself that Iowa liked to associate with. "So, you're thinking about her again? Look, Dan, what happened to her was not your fault. She chose to go off on her own. She should have known better," said California. "Hawaii had always been one of the top agents, Emily, I didn't think that anything bad would happen to her even if she was found. Had I given it a second thought, I wouldn't have let her go off alone," said Iowa in his most somber tone. "I wonder what that asshat Alaska thought about me after it happened." "That you were an asshole for taking the armor color that he wanted?" joked California. This got Iowa to chuckle, even if only slightly. Alaska had always been a smug prick, always galavanting around, claiming that he was the second best of the Freelancers, only behind Tex. Of course, no-one really liked him. They had always made fun of him whenever he wasn't around. Hawaii had been Alaska's girlfriend before they joined the Freelancers, and he was always jealous of Iowa for the friendship he had with Hawaii after she broke up with him. When Special Forces showed up, they were unable to find Hawaii, so they assumed that the enemy crew must have killed her and tossed her body into the ocean. Rumors had spread around the Freelancers; some stated that Iowa had killed her, others thought that Hawaii was a double agent attempting to get information on Project Freelancer. No matter what the circumstances of that night were, it had almost drove Iowa over the edge. The only thing that he felt was worth sticking around for was California, who was the closest thing to a family he had. The remainder of the trip seemed to fly by fairly quickly as Iowa shut out anymore thoughts about Hawaii. He had one thing that he needed to focus on at this point, and that was the mission he and California would be getting. Driving up to the gate to the base, California turned to look at her partner, noticing that his mind was off Hawaii. She didn't know what was going to be happening, she just hoped that whatever would happen beyond this point wouldn't jar loose any more bad memories for Iowa. "Okay, the two of you check out. You can park your jeep in one of the parking garages. Afterwards, report to the briefing station, that's where you're expected," said the officer stationed at the gate. Thanking him, California drove the jeep into the base's garage that was closest to the briefing station. Iowa led the way in, remembering the room that they would need to go to from his prior experience. Allowing California into the room ahead of himself, Iowa glanced around at all the new things that had been installed since he had last come here. Finally walking in himself, he saw the one person at the and of the conference table he was not expecting to see. "Ah, good day Agent Iowa, you seem relatively suprise to see me again." "Yes. Yes I am."